


Heat

by IlloustriousTaco



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jack is a horny little shit, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, North fears for his bits, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlloustriousTaco/pseuds/IlloustriousTaco
Summary: Jack Frost is in Heat. The Guardians are taken by surprise, and Mother Nature is not in the least worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bought to you by Kayasurin of the Evil Authors Club. This is all her fault... 8D

It had been shaping up to be a bad fight, and even though it was big enough that all the Guardians were on hand, Aster had been about to try to send Jack off, back to the winter spirit’s home if it hadn’t been as serious as it was. Lesser fights had cropped up every few years since Jack joined the Guardians, there were always spirits who preyed on kids that reared their ugly heads and needed to be gotten rid of. This fight was a bit more though, with those vampires that ate unborn kids getting together with nasty things even Aster didn’t know the names of and a group of downright evil human magic users profiting from the situation. All the Guardians had been needed to coral the various factions involved. 

Or apparently just Jack Frost in a bad mood. 

“Uhm…. Jack… mate? Are… uhm… are you going to let go… any time soon?” Aster’s voice was squeaked, and with good reason because Jack Frost, the most happy-go-lucky member of their team, who always seemed to have a good prank on hand and a laugh ready, currently had pale, warm arms wrapped around Aster’s torso and a death grip that was far stronger than it looked. 

The not-so-surprising answer was a short growl and a terse ‘Back off,’ as North tried to approach from the side. 

The fight had looked like it was going to be a hard one, and although they needed Jack on hand, the winter spirit had shown up looking flushed and feverish, his eyes bright and his mood rather foul. Given that the last few decades since Jack had gained followers had shown a remarkable mellowing out of his personality, it had been alarming. 

Aster and the other Guardians should probably have known something was up when the first three vampires they had confronted had taken one look at Jack and tried to run. 

“Jack, that’s North… we like North, please stop threatening to rip his legs off,” Aster purred, trying to be soothing, though he squeaked again as Jack’s grip momentarily tightened. Sandy had volunteered to do clean up, guiding the hapless human victims and kids they had rescued from the situation and doing rudimentary ‘first aid’ so to speak on wounded psyches, and North was still trying to convince Jack to put Aster down. 

The winter spirit’s face was buried in the fur of Aster’s back, hot breath against the Pooka’s neck sending pleasant tingles through his body, and under just about any other circumstances Aster would be trying to find a way to get the sprite into his bed. The bloke was easy on the eyes and quite pleasant once Aster had taken the time to get to know him, but given the terse one word answers and the uncharacteristic violence, something was very wrong. 

That was why Tooth was trying to find Mother Nature since she was in charge of the type of spirit Jack was, though technically as a Guardian, Jack no longer quite fell under her authority. 

Jack’s next suggestion had North covering between his legs with his hands and backing off at impressive speed. If Aster weren’t so worried, he would be impressed by the sprite’s creativity. 

The fact that a decent tract of deep jungle now had bits and pieces of frozen spirit and mage scattered over it was testament to how serious the winter spirit was. 

“We see,” Aster looked up at the resonating voice to see Mother Nature standing at the edge of the clearing, or at least one of her avatars. “There is nothing to worry about, simply do not antagonize him and he is unlikely to harm anyone,” She stated simply, leaving Tooth sputtering and North yelling from a safe distance away. 

“Sheila, there’s a whole coven of dark ones who might disagree with that statement,” Aster stated, rolling his eyes before biting back a squeak as Jack squeezed him again, the diminutive sprite growling again. 

The amusement on Mother Nature’s face was both relieving and alarming, because if Jack were in any danger, well… she had quite a reputation for defending and protecting her seasonal spirits and sprites, and very little regard for anyone else. The sheila even loved those homicidal snow women, and had a fondness for wendigo that was just plain odd. 

“Did they make a move towards him or his territory? Those he has claimed as his to protect perhaps? The fools had it coming.” The casual dismissal in her voice was just humbling, and more than a little chilling. “Jack is in heat, and though it is a natural cycle, it is harder on the seasonal spirits born of Winter than those of my other aspects. No matter how mild their nature otherwise, my Winterborn are deeply passionate.” 

If Aster didn’t know better he would have called the smirk on Mother Nature’s face lecherous, but then what she had said sunk in. 

“What?!” He wasn’t the only one that shouted it, but he was the only one whose voice climbed into a startled honk. 

“He’s what?” North Managed to bellow, and Aster swallowed down his own response.

“In Heat, his cycle of fertility has come around again. It seems as if he’s interested in mating with Easter which is an odd match but each of my Seasonal Chosen have their own tastes,” Mother Nature was looking distinctly amused and Aster squeaked again, feeling Jack’s teeth against his back, the winter sprite’s wandering hands surprisingly hot against his fur and skin. 

“Is that’s what’s going on? Uhm… I don’t think that’s a good idea. Is there any way to get him to let go of Bunny?” Tooth asked, while North sputtered, turning nearly as red as his usual coat. 

“I could, if Easter truly wants to be out of the situation,” Mother Nature smirked, and Aster felt his ear tips start burning even as Jack let out the cutest little noise of protest from behind him. “Well, Easter? Would you like me to take him away?” 

“Hold on just a mo’, I’m thinking,” Aster snapped, another delicious shiver running through him as Jack growled behind him, the sprite’s hands fisting in his fur. 

North and Tooth both let out a protest, and Aster ignored them, considering the pros and cons of the situation. 

“Snowflake, are you still in there or is this just instinct?” Aster asked, tilting his head and trying to look at where Jack held onto him from behind. 

For several moments Jack was quiet, and when his answer came the others probably wouldn’t have been able to hear it even if they hadn’t been shouting and arguing at Mother Nature, who didn’t seem to even be listening to them. 

“Want you, Fluffybutt,” Aster could feel Jack’s interest now as the winter spirit shifted, his hips brushing against the Pooka’s backside, and it was Aster’s turn to groan. 

“Well then… Let’s go somewhere a bit more comfortable and we’ll discuss this at length,” Aster said, his breath catching even as he opened up a tunnel, taking Jack with him and leaving a smirking Mother Nature to deal with Tooth and North.

* * *

Jack growled, this time in pleasure as Aster’s portal opened up beneath them, and dropped them straight into a long, narrow tunnel. From there, it took next to no time to reach the Warren, and Jack wasn’t interested in being any more patient than that. He managed to tackle Bunny into the softest looking patch of grass he saw, and was petting and  kissing at the spring spirit’s fur. 

That was when he got his first surprise, as bold exploration revealed that he couldn’t find Bunny’s fun-bits. 

“Hold up mate, we’re going to be in a bed for this, no matter how bloody impatient you are,” Bunny said, and Jack growled again, before kissing the Pooka right on the lips. Most of the time, Jack liked to think he would be fine with waiting for a bed, and perhaps an explanation about the whole fun bits thing, because if Bunny wasn’t going to be having fun too he was going to feel bad about asking for sex. 

Well, later at least. Right now the burning, itching sensation that defined the difference between his skin and the rest of the world was a little bit too insistent to really dwell on the inconsequentials. Bunny had agreed, and even bought him someplace safe to do the deed. Bunny wasn’t objecting and even seemed willing, and Jack wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass him by, again. Still, he was going to ask about those fun bits at the first opportunity. It was more fun to kiss and pet Bunny then worry about the inconsequential things that were going to be an inconvenience in a few minutes. 

Thankfully, he didn’t have to do the asking, because as always Bunny was thinking further ahead than he was. 

“Oi, hold up mate. Do you prefer sheilas or blokes?”’ Bunny asked, and Jack groaned in frustration. 

“What or what? I swear Bunny if we don’t get to a bed right now…” 

“Male genitalia or female genitalia?” Bunny clarified and Jack felt himself flush with both embarrassment and longing. 

“Don’t know, never tried either. Does this mean you do have bits?” 

“Bits? Yea, mate, I’ve got bits. Usually hide them for the sprogs though, and since I’m a shapeshifter, male or female ‘bits’? What do you mean never tried either?” Bunny demanded, and Jack sighed, letting out a yelp as his back hit something hard and soft at the same time. Looking around revealed a high, rounded bed with lots of very firm looking pillows on it. 

“I mean no one else has ever even been remotely appealing, whether I was in heat or not. Let’s try boy bits, I know my way around those.” With that Jack dove in again, his fingers carding through Bunny’s fur and looking for anything interesting to play with. He found a few sets of what seemed to be nipples and tweaking them made Bunny gasp and shiver in a most delightful way. 

“Donger it is,” Bunny managed to say, even as Jack lunged forward, one hand coming up to yank Bunny’s head down for another deep kiss. 

“Stop talking so much,” Jack managed to gasp out, and wonder of all wonders Bunny actually listened.

* * *

Aster sighed, whole body limp with both satisfaction and exhaustion. Jack was a pleasant, slightly cool to the touch weight cuddled into his chest, and was sleeping the sleep of the truly satiated. Considering that it was the first time in almost a week that the winter sprite had fallen asleep, Aster didn’t begrudge him his rest. 

It had certainly been an experience and a half, and that first day they had had sex three extremely awkward times before Aster had passed out for a few hours. When he woke up, Jack had been on hand with a full meal. Naked. 

Food and more sex had been had, and it had been less awkward the second day and the third. The fourth day Jack’s frantic energy had seemed to calm and although they still had several rounds of sex it had been slower and more intimate. They had ended up trying out both sets of Aster’s genitalia. 

Aster was not complaining in the least, although his lack of stamina was something he would probably need to work on since he hoped to entice Jack back the next, and possibly every, time he was in heat. 

Jack made a grunting sound, turning over and lifting one arm to weakly pound at Aster’s chest.

“Stop thinking so loud,” was the mumbled command that came with it. 

“Sorry mate, didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“Well if you’re up, we can get food, right? I’m starving, really really hungry,” Jack said, sitting up and stretching. Aster found himself admiring the lithe pale form, and the way Jack’s coloring seemed to compliment the wan morning light coming in from the Warren. 

“Sure thing, Snowflake,” Aster said with a grin, reaching over to kiss Jack. Jack indulged him for a moment before pulling away with a grin and bouncing up to get his clothes. “Is this your first heat?” 

“Nah, I’ve had a few of them,” Jack said, pulling on his pants before winking suggestively at Aster over his shoulder. 

“But you didn’t… you were…” Aster’s ears pinned back as he tried to figure out a tactful way to put his question. 

“A virgin? Yep, just because I’m in heat doesn’t mean I have to go out and have sex. Like I said, no one appealed,” Jack laughed. “Although it makes me ferociously cranky. Like seriously bad mood and ill temper. Did you know that some spirits think it’s their right to have sex with any seasonal spirit in heat? Which is fine for some of the spring and summer types, they have fun with it. Me, I get twitchy when people I don’t know try to grab me.” 

“That’s happened, I take it?” Aster asked, stretching although he didn’t try to get up just yet. There were probably some blokes he needed to have some talks with if that was how they felt about Heats. 

“Well they try… Then they either learn manners or become lovely ice statues, and I’ve got it easy compared to some of the other Winter Chosen. I only go into heat one or two times a century, the Snow Queen? In Heat for three months of every year, and nigh unbearable to be around until she got a steady lover. It takes me years to chill out and mellow down after my Heat… usually, I’m feeling pretty good right now. Might… uhm…” Jack blushed and Aster grinned brightly, at the hesitancy he was exhibiting. 

“Jack, are you propositioning me?” 

“Well… if you’re willing?” Jack stated, frost literally spreading over his cheeks. “You going to get up so we can get food, or what?” 

“Yes, and yes. Head to the kitchen, I’m going to put some things away and I’ll be there in a mo’,” Aster said, and Jack grinned, before dashing out through the egg shaped bedroom doorway. “Yes Jackie boy, I am most certainly up for that.” 

Aster didn’t take too long putting his ‘bits’ away, he didn’t want to give Jack even more of a chance to get nervous before they worked out the details.


End file.
